to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czyj dom, tego religia
thumb|right|200pxCzyj dom, tego religia—trzeci odcinek serialu "TO THE MOON" opowiadający o wojnie religijnej na Księżycu. Fabuła Na Księżycu od samego początku zesłańcy byli podzieleni na dwa wyznania - inkluzjonizm i delecjonizm. Nie wiadomo skąd owe religie pochodzą, nie wiadomo też czego dotyczą. Niektórzy twierdzą, że głównym bóstwem jednej (delecjonizmu) z nich jest Niewidzialny Różowy Jednorożec, a drugiej to Latający Potwór Spaghetti. W ramach inkluzjonizmu istniej też odłam schizmatyków ludzi o nieco odmiennych poglądach religijnych, wyznających pomidory, a zwłaszcza sos pomidorowy. Oba wyznania nienawidzą się nie darzą się zbytnią sympatią, a sytuacja zaczęła się zaostrzać, gdy delecjoniści zyskali nową przywódczynię - Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, dzięki której zamierzali wypruć flaki tym inkluzjonistycznym heretykom pokonać inkluzjonistów, predentdujących do roli kluczowego wyznania na Księżycu. W osadzie banitów wyraźnie dało się odczuć coraz gorętszą atmosferę gdyż bizony potajemnie podkręciły ogrzewanie w ciepłowni, aby upiec wszystkich w osadzie żywcem. Postanowiono więc zwołać zebranie mieszkańców, na którym miano ustalić kto ma rację w sprawie wiary. Jako pierwsza przemówiła Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, która rzekła: Spotkało się to z gromkim aplauzem delecjonistów i sprzeciwem inkluzjonistów. Następna przemówiła Marysia - przedstawicielka pomidorowego odłamu: Jako ostatnia zabrała głos przywódczyni głównego nurtu inkluzjonistów, Sutofia: Cały ten cyrk obserwowała z ostatniej ławy Łakom - jedyna agnostyczka na Księżycu, która obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie sobie szarpać nerwów takimi sprawami, zwłaszcza, że było jej dziwnie gorąco na sali. Upał dawał się we znaki też innym uczestnikom rozmów, nasuwając Sutofii pewną myśl - nagle zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę "Przyjdzie stos!", w której opisywała jak spali na stosie wszystkich delecjonistów. Rani, której mózg zaczął się gotować, zaczęła jej wtórować śpiewając "Państwo stosów, nanananana!", ale gdy zdała sobie sprawę, o czym śpiewa ("WTF mózgu?!") wkurwiła się wyraziła lekkie zaniepokojenie planami heretyków oponentów i postanowiła rozpętać piekło przenieść spór na inny grunt, przypominając o swoim sporze z Sutofią, o to czy lepsze są szpilki, czy trampki. spór tak zaciekawił Łakom, że zaczęła ona jeść popcorn, który w upale sam się prażył. Sutofia prawie straciła cierpliwość, ale została jebnięta uderzona patelnią Franka w głupi łeb głowę i straciła przytomność. Delecjoniści byli już gotowi ogłosić swój triumf, lecz do sali wszedł przekupiony przez inkluzjonistów strażnik Matridużeiks i ogłosił, że warta już się zmęczyła.Jest to wzorowane na prawdziwym wydarzeniu, gdy w rewolucyjnej Rosji w Zgromadzeniu Ustawodawczym bolszewicy zaczęli przegrywać kłótnię z mienszewikami niechcącymi dyktatury Lenina, na salę wszedł bolszewicki strażnik Anatol Żelezniakow i kazał zakończyć obrady, mówiąc "Warta się zmęczyła. Proszę opuścić salę." Po tych słowach wszyscy opuścili salę przygotowując się do działań zbrojnych. Przygotowania Wielki strateg Taknaprawdęnieistniałem mawiał, że na wojnie potrzebne są dwie rzeczy: pieniądze i wojsko. Delecjoniści i inkluzjoniści nie mieli ani jednego, ani drugiego. Rozpoczęli więc walkę dyplomatyczną, w której za pomocą pięknych przemówień, łapówek, gróźb, usług seksualnych, starali się zyskać poparcie żydowskich lichwiarzy, którzy mieli dać kasę na wystawienie wielkich armii. Żydzi odpowiedzieli "Aj waj!" i dali obu stronom jedynie trzydzieści judaszowych srebrników. Zaczęto więc szukać środków na armię gdzie indziej. Sutofia uznała, że potrzebuje pomocy tych cholernych schizmatyków inkluzjonistycznych braci pomidorowców. Na wielkiej naradzie z Marysią postanowiły więc współpracować, choć Sutofia nie ufała ani pomidorowym dowódcom, ani własnym przeprowadziła wielką czystkę zabijając 90 procent swoich oficerów, tak, że pozostali na stanowiskach dowódczych tylko ludzie o IQ na poziomie buraka cukrowego. Udało jej się jednak przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Matridużeiksa, grożąc mu, że jeśli jej nie poprze, to będzie musiał spać na podłodze. Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks przygotowała się nieco lepiej - urządziła wielkie spotkanie z delecjonistycznymi burżujami wpływowymi ludźmi, upiła ich i po pięciu deklaracjach dozgonnej przyjaźni i trzech wyznaniach miłosnych (niezależnie od płci) przekonała ich słowami: :Hajże kurwa na Moskali! Jednakże Fengir z Nizin miał wątpliwości co do jej planu, podobnie jak Pimmuś z Sawonii, obu zresztą podejrzewano, że po kryjomu przeszli na inkluzjonizm. Fengir pod wpływem alkoholu wzburzenia słowami Rani stwierdził: :Kurwa, czego się naćpaliścieTrzeba pierwej wiedzieć, z kim wojna? O co? trzeba to światu powiedzieć, bo jakże lud ruszy za nami? Gdzie pójdzie, kiedy, gdzie iść, my nie wiemy sami! Wtórował mu Pimmuś mówiąc: :Chcecie wojny, więc zróbmy konfederacyją, obmyślmy, gdzie zawiązać i pod '''laską' czyją?'' Rani jednak odparła ich zarzuty, co skłoniło ich do porzucenia jej i udania się do obozu inkluzjonistów, dzięki czemu Sutofia zyskała dwóch nowych ludzi, którzy przynajmniej wiedzieli, który koniec broni należy skierować w przeciwnika. Mediacje Łakom nie chciała wojny religijnej, gdyż bała się, że żołdacy splądrują jej galeryjkę była agnostyczką i nie chciała angażować się w wojny religijne. Dlatego też udała się do Sutofii, która właśnie planowała bitwę. Łakom zauważyła, że Marysia narysowała na planie wielkiego penisa, co rozwścieczyło Sutofię i cała misja dyplomatyczna legła w gruzach. Łakom udała się więc do obozu Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, która stojąc na Car Puszcze podpierdolonej pożyczonej przez Franka ze złomowiska składu przedmiotów o dużej wartości historycznej, wygłosiła do żołnierzy następującą przemowę: :Żołnierze! Ojczyzna! Inkluzjoniści? Kurwa ich mać!!! Dokładnie taką przemowę wygłosił dowódca 14. Pułku Ułanów Jazłowieckich (lub 13. Pułku Ułanów Wileńskich) przed wyruszeniem na wojnę z bolszewikami. Oczywiście słowo "inkluzjoniści" w oryginale brzmiało "bolszewicy". Czyż nasza wiki nie jest najbardziej zajebistym źródłem wiedzy historycznej? Wtedy Łakom zrozumiała, że wszelki pokój jest niemożliwy. Pierwsza krew thumb|right|200 px|Piosenka ziemskiego zespołu Sabaton, zdobyta cudem dzięki naszym szpiegom.Na początku Rani postanowiła skierować się do inkluzjonistycznej szkoły w Srebrenicy, gdzie siły pokojowe ONZ bizony wyznaczyły strefę bezpieczeństwa dla ludzi w celu nielegalnego zjedzenia tych, którzy się tam schronią. Delecjoniści wkroczyli tam i wymordowali 7500 inkluzjonistycznych cywili, a żołnierze holenderscy pod flagą ONZ bizońscy w żaden sposób nie zareagowali. Zachęciło to wojska Rani do dalszego mordowania, ograbiania i gwałcenia inkluzjonistycznych cywili, zwłaszcza, że inkluzjoniści robili to samo z delecjonistycznymi cywilami, a pomidorowcy mordowali, ograbiali i gwałcili zarówno delecjonistów, jak i sojuszniczych inkluzjonistów. Innymi słowy działo się tam mniej więcej to, co w Bośni jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu. Tyle, że w Bośni było dużo gorzej. Cała ta seria zdarzeń stała się tak znana, że nawet ziemski zespół Sabaton napisał o niej piosenkę "We burn" (choć ziemianie twierdzą, że to o wojnie w Jugosławii). Piosenki niestety nie przedstawiono w serialu, bo żaden aktor dubbingowy nie potrafił tego poprawnie zaśpiewać, ale nasi szpiedzy dotarli do ziemskiej wersji. W końcu wojska Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks dotarły na równinę, a w oddali Rani zobaczyła dwie malutkie miejscowości. Zobaczyła je również Sutofia i chcąc wiedzieć jak w podręcznikach historii, które sama napisze zabrzmi nazwa tej chwalebnej bitwy jaka będzie tu stoczona, zapytała Marysię: :Jak się zwie tamta miejscowość? Na co Marysia odrzekła: :Psiewody! Taka odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała Sutofii, więc zapytała o drugą, a gdy się dowiedziała, że to Żalkirys, doszła do wniosku, że chociaż Żalkirys brzmi jak odgłos rzygającego kota, to i tak jest to lepsza nazwa niż Psiewody. Zresztą obie miejscowości zostały chwilę później zrównane z ziemią przez delecjonistów, ponieważ były zamieszkiwane przez inkluzjonistycznych osadników. Ludność owych miejscowości spotkał wiadomy los. Dowódczynie przeciwnych wojsk rozeszły się do swoich namiotów: Sutofia na dalsze planowanie bitwy, a Rani na melanż też na planowanie bitwy. Bitwa pod Żalkirysemz litew. Žalgiris - Grunwald thumb|left|Podglądowy plan bitwy.Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks właśnie wyszła przed namiot po całonocnym melanżu na cześć wyrżnięcia pewnej inkluzjonistycznej rodzinki planowaniu bitwy, gdy dano jej znać, iż dwóch heroldów zbliża się od inkluzjonistycznego wojska. Serce Łakom przebywającej przypadkiem w obozie zapłonęło nadzieją: :Nuże ze sprawiedliwym pokojem jadą! Rani posłała po Franka, lecz ów, zajęty szykowaniem wojsk nie mógł przybyć. Heroldowie tak odprawili swoje poselstwo: :Magister Sutofia wzywa Twój majestat Pani i Franka na bitwę śmiertelną. I aby męstwo wasze, którego wam widać brakuje, podniecić, śle wam te dwa nagie rogi jednorożców. Rani na to odpowiedziała, że przecież jednorożców w jej wojsku dostatek, przynajmniej na sztandarach, bo to symbol jej wiary. W dodatku speszyło ją to, że Sutofia i Marysia polecają jakimś heroldom ją podniecać. Wyszedł też na jaw jeden problem - owe rogi nie były rogami, tylko antenami zdradzieckich łazików, gdyż budżet inkluzjonistów się wyczerpał i nie mieli kasy na rogi jednorożców. Rani kazała więc heroldom rzucić te podróbki gdzieś do rowu. Heroldowie to uczynili, po czym rozległ się cichy syk, a Rani odpowiedziała: :Kurwa, panowie, nie na ponton! Heroldowie odjechali, a wojacy zażyli solidną dawkę amfy, po której jak pisze Sienkiewicz "moc zstąpiła w ich kości, a serca stały się na śmierć gotowe." W tej również chwili wstrząsnął powietrzem przeraźliwy głos śpiewającej Sutofii fletów bojowych i całe skrzydło pomidorowców zerwało się na kształt niezmiernego stada ptactwa do lotu. Lot jednak nie trwał długo, bo na ich drodze stanęli bombardierzy Franka uzbrojeni w Car Puszkę wysłaną ongiś na Księżyc przez Breżniewa jako Dar Narodu ZdRadzieckiego. Pomidorowcy ugięli się i żadna moc ludzka nie mogła uchronić ich przed patelnią Franka. Jeden z pomidorowców widząc przed sobą Franka z patelnią oblepioną krwią i ludzkimi kudłami zesrał się ze strachu zląkł się i krzyknął: :Nie zabijaj mnie! Jestem dziewicą! Ale Franek nie dosłyszawszy go wśród zgiełku roztrzaskał mu głowę jak orzeszek w dziadku do orzechów, który można kupić u ruskich na Stadionie Księżycowym za jedyne 19.99. Wraz potem zgasił Kowalskiego z Wąchocka, i Nowaka, i Niemca z możnego rodu znad morza, który ongiś powiedział, że Łakom jest biedna, i Zenka spod Sklepu, i Ziutka też spod sklepu, aż wreszcie poczęli cofać się przed nim przerażeni pomidorowcy, on zaś bił w nich jak w żonę, która zrobiła za słoną zupę. Marysia daremnie ciskała w tę paszczę śmierci pomidory coraz nowe watahy, daremny był upór, na nic zaciekłość, na nic pogarda śmierci i na nic rzeki soku pomidorowego! Większa część wojsk pomidorowców pierzchła w stronę budki z piwem i za nią pognały główne siły delecjonistów, czyniąc kośbę (cokolwiek to znaczy) tak straszną, że ja pierdolę po prostu straszną. thumb|Wizja bitwy stworzona przez ziemskiego artystę, który nie miał pojęcia o księżycowych realiach.Na drugim skrzydle nie szło tak łatwo wojskom Rani, gdyż zabrakło wódki większa była równość broni. Długie szpilki przygotowane przez Sutofię odrzuciły delecjonistów w tył. Pierwszy tam Marcel zwany Snajperem porwał mężnego Czołgistę z Mordoru, który straciwszy czołg, znajomościami się przed ciosami zasłaniał. Pchnięciem bansworda przebił mu Marcel brzuch, aż ostrze w kość (w miejscu, gdzie jej nie powinno być) zgrzytnęło. Krzyknęli z trwogi na widok śmierci wodza ludzie z Mordoru, lecz Marcel rzucił się między nich jak orzeł między żurawie, a gdy Pimmuś z Sawonii i Fengir z Nizin skoczyli mu na pomoc, poczęli ich we trzech łuskać okropnie, tak jak niedźwiedzie łuszczą strąki, gdy się na pole zasiane młodym grochem dostaną. thumb|left|Ta sama bitwa widziana oczami jednej z uczestniczek. Przykład malarstwa nowoczesnego.Z kolei po stronie delecjonistów Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks nadludzką siłą obalała n00bów i wandali, a obok niej szła Fredka spod Krakowa, (która porzuciła pomidorowców, gdy okazało się, że jest bliźniaczką Rani) i Andrabot, i Ulq, i Transporter syn Ulqa. Ciężka tu toczyła się walka, gdyż na tę jedną grupkę trzy trollowskie pod dowództwem cudem ocalałej Marysi uderzyły. Kiedy jednak rezerwowa chorągiew Krzysia Szablonisty przyszła delecjonistom z pomocą odrzucono inkluzjonistów na pozycje wyjściowe i odrzucono by ich jeszcze dalej, gdyby nie nadeszła chorągiew jaćwieska, której sama Sutofia przewodziła. W owej chorągwi szedł Matriksdużeiks, który rzucał się jak dzik w najgęstsze tłumy, ale wyłącznie dziewcząt, z racji swojego talentu do podrywania. Okropna bitwa zawrzała na całej linii, ziemia spłynęła potokami kawy krwi i odezwały się głuche grzmoty, jakby sam Bóg, Latający Potwór Spaghetii, Niewidzialny Różowy Jednorożec whatever chciał mieszać się między walczących. Wtem zaszło coś takiego, co losy całej bitwy mogło w jednej chwili przeważyć. Oto wracając z pogoni za Marysią, rozgorzałe i upojone zwycięstwem chorągwie Franka uderzyły w bok inkluzjonistycznego skrzydła. Stało się też coś jeszcze okropniejszego. Franek załadował Car Puszkę swoją patelnią i postanowił rozpieprzyć w pizdu unieszkodliwić jedną z przywódczyń inkluzjonistów. Zastanawiał się między Sutofią a Marysią i ostatecznie wybrał... Rudego, który przypadkiem zaplątał się na pole bitwy. Strzelił, trafił i wnet wszystkich walczących pokryła sterta rudych flaków, które uniemożliwiały komukolwiek jakikolwiek ruch. Przywódczynie obu armii, nie mając innego wyjścia, postanowiły zawrzeć pokój, zgodnie z zasadą "Jesteśmy różni w wierze, ale pokój między sobą zachowamy.Cytat wzorowany na tekście konfederacji warszawskiej Czyj dom, tego religia". Myśl ta została uznana za tak głęboką, że postanowiono ją nawet zapisać, a dla potwierdzenia przyjaźni postanowiono złożyć ofiarę wszystkim bóstwom. Niestety, Rudy był tak zmasakrowany, że zbieranie jego szczątków zajęłoby kilka dni, z kolei wszyscy żołnierze obu stron, byli tak rozjebani pokiereszowani walką, że uznano, że ofiara z nich nie zaspokoi bóstw, bo kto by chciał ofiarę, która wygląda jak zakrwawiona poczwara leśna pokryta flakami i ich zawartością. Była jednak jedna osoba, która nie brała udziału w walkach, więc była świeżutka, czysta, wypoczęta, niepokryta flakami. Była to agnostyczka Łakom. Zastawiano się jaki sposób złożenia ofiary jest najlepszy - niektórzy radzili wyprucie serca żywcem, inni wbicie na pal, polanie benzyną i podpalenie, jeszcze inni posmarowanie jej mięsem Rudego i wrzucenie do pomieszczenia pełnego wygłodniałych bizonów. Ostatecznie postanowiono przywiązać jej ręce i nogi do czterech ruskich łazików księżycowych i wysłanie ich w cztery różne strony. Łakom została w ten sposób rozerwana na kawałki, a wszystkich zgromadzonych pokryły jej flaki jako symbol pokoju i tolerancji jaka od tej chwili miała panować wśród banitów. Przypisy Kategoria:Sezon 1